


Home

by savingCinderella



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Mount Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Mythology - Freeform, Reunion, Romance, Separation, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savingCinderella/pseuds/savingCinderella
Summary: After a long six months of warm weather, Hades and Persephone are ready to be together once again. Hades can't wait to have his queen in his arms once again. But just like every year, Persephone has to wait until she is finished meeting with her mother, who is determined to keep the two apart for as long as possible. That is, until Demeter goes too far and Persephone decides she's had enough.
Relationships: Demeter & Persephone, Demeter & Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone, Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Home

*Hades' P.O.V.*

I sighed, staring at the too extravagant clock on the wall, watching the seconds tick by endlessly, as I swirled the whiskey bottle in my hand. I brought the bottle up to my lips mindlessly, drinking the liquid I didn't even taste, as the clock seems to stand still. Where was she? I didn't know how much longer I could be parted from her.

I couldn't help the smile that slipped onto my face as I thought of her, the love of my life, my beautiful queen of the underworld. Persephone. I could almost see her long copper hair blowing in the breeze around her, so soft and silky to the touch, as she twirls and spins and dances through a field of flowers, or, hopefully soon, running up the front stairs straight into my arms where she will stay for the next six months. I could taste her sweet lips, laced with pomegranate and apples that she'd just eaten. She would smell divine, my lovely goddess of flowers, scenting of honeysuckles and daffodils. I could basically feel her soft skin as it met mine, her beautiful blue eyes peering up into my hazel ones. And the things she does to me…. Gods, I could never get enough of her.

I was snapped out of my daydream by a soft whine and three huge grey dog heads nuzzling into my side. I chuckled lowly before I started petting him, scratching two of the heads between their short, pointy ears. "Do you miss her too boy?" I asked him. All three heads perked up a bit and his strong, thick upwards curved tail started wagging fast. I smiled down at him. "She should be home soon. Oh so soon." I sat the dark brown bottle down on the island in front of me as I walked to the front of the house, gazing longing longingly out the huge, beautiful, panoramic window by the door, Cerberus beside me every step of the way. The landscape that reflected was kind of dim in lighting, sure, but it was not fire and brimstone like the hell that everyone assumed the underworld was. In front of me stretched a beautiful green field that bloomed with beautiful wildflowers in the warm months, a constant reminder of my missing wife. There were still some flowers remaining, being only the first day of fall and nowhere near cool. Down the front stairs and towards the front gates, there was a black stone brick path, leading over the bridge and a stream separating my home from the majority of my workspace. Woods surrounded the palace, enclosing it, giving us a cozy sense of home. My eyes stayed trained on the farthest point of the walkway I could see through the hazy, semi-dull light looking for any sign of Persephone. _ Return to me soon, my love. _

* * *

*Persephone's P.O.V.*

I sighed, lost in my thoughts as my mother droned on about the summary of the summer. The summer was over, today marks the first day of fall, I should be going home to Hades right now, not here listening to whatever nonsense she's saying that I couldn't care less about.

"Persephone!" Demeter exclaimed. I jumped in my seat, where I was leaning on my palm. "Are you even listening to me?"

I focused my attention on her and tried to suppress my impatience and annoyance. Demeter herself looked to be wearing thin on restraint. Her golden hair fell in waves down to her waist, but the waves were not unfamiliar to the movements of fingers running through them. Her matching eyebrows were raised over eyes of olive green. Her mouth, much like her hip, was cocked to one side in mild displeasure and question. I immediately became aware of how awful my position truly looked, hunched over the table, resting my chin on one of my hands, basically staring in the opposite direction of where my mother was positioned. As to not draw to much attention to it, I slowly sat up, scrambling to find an excuse. It was mostly in vain though, she knows I never listen at these things. “Yes, of course. I was just,” I trailed off, failing to find the words to placate her.

Demeter sighed, her posture relaxing before her arms came to a rest crossed in front of her chest. “Must you always do this, Persephone? Even after all this time? Are you not tired of this?”

I let my body sink back into the leather office chair once again and looked anywhere but her, once again trying to come up with a response to her. Must _I_ do this again? I unconsciously started playing with the fraying on the thigh of my jeans.

“You and Hades have been together for as long as most can remember. This has been the arrangement ever since. It shouldn't be a shock to you that you have to entertain me for 20 minutes on the Autumnal Equinox so that I can recap the summer to you. And besides, it’s not like you two haven’t had others to warm your beds while you’ve been parted. Haven’t you grown tired of this Persephone? I mean, after all, in the end, all you do is go to the underworld and rule what? The dead? What do they need ruling for? Through them all in the pits of hell and move on. King and queen of the underworld,” Demeter scoffed. “And not to mention, it’s such a dull, lifeless place. There’s no character, no beauty. Why would you, the goddess of the spring, want to spend any amount of time there? You couldn’t keep me there if you forced me.” As Demeter talked, she grew quieter, or maybe her words just started to fall deaf on my ears. The only thing I could hear now was the ringing in my ears from the rage that was quickly building.

I thought of the underworld, the place that I have called home for hundreds upon thousands of years. I admit it may not be a spectacular sight for most, but I adored the place I called for the latter half of the year. The entry room to the underworld, where the souls first come, is made of walls of red velvet and floors of dark stone. The lights in there though are almost nonexistent. Through the large gates that separate the rest of the underworld from the lobby, there are two stone pathways. The one that goes right eventually splits off to the different levels of resting places. The path leading mostly straight and eventually to the left leads to the palace I share with Hades. In front of the palace, there was a large, beautiful, green field that often is abloom with beautiful flowers. The entire living area is surrounded by forests. There’s a pool and an ocean and a wonderful river, lake and waterfall, stables, more things than anyone could ever want. The lighting is brighter inside the walls, only a bit dim, but that didn’t make it an awful place.

And then I thought of the only person that I went there for. His black hair swept up and to the side, catching the sun just right. His hazel eyes shining as he gazes down at me. His smooth pink lip crooked up in a beautiful smile. His tall, muscular frame covering me and shielding me from the rest of the world. His voice. His laugh. _His heart and personality._

“Excuse me, mother,” I spoke sharply, “but this is my entire heart and soul you’re talking about. I would much rather spend every day in the underworld than being forced to be another second in Olympus being criticized for following my heart and doing what I truly feel is right. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” I got up from the table and hastily made my way to the door. I had had it with my own mother’s constant criticism of my life and my husband or even the way I do my hair or the clothes I wear.

“And where do you think you are going?” I didn’t turn around, but I could imagine Demeter’s face turning red, her hands balled into fists, body rigid.

“I’m going home, to the underworld, to the love of my life. You know, my husband, Hades. The one I have remained faithful to the entire year and he to me. I am real tired of this mother. I’m tired of you thinking you are the one who controls my life.”

I could hear her fuming in the background and yelling for me to come back, but I didn’t care. I was furious and if I stayed it would only end worse, with one of us hurt in one way or another, and that would probably be me. Even gods can suffer. I tried not to let her words settle into my mind as I ran out of the palace and towards the front of Olympus. _Don’t worry my love, I’ll be home soon._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the bright light of Olympus turned into the dim lighting of the underworld, I couldn't help the relief I felt. As I crossed the threshold into the red velvet room, waves relief and slightly less so waves of guilt crashed into me. I was finally home, at least in the realm, and soon enough, in Hades' arms.

I glanced around me at the lines of souls waiting for their final decisions, whether that be counseling from their life to death or their placements and punishments. The lines were moving, very slowly, but still progressing, probably thanks to the helpers we have in the underworld, as I'm sure Hades himself is otherwise occupied at the moment. Most of the souls upset, I could feel the heavy emotion hanging in the breezy air. I smiled sadly, knowing that we did good work, both Hades and I and everyone who helps us, even if it happens to be with those who have passed.

I stopped in the middle of the lobby, taking in the dark room with hardly visible velvet walls and dark stone floors and souls everywhere. I made a full rotation before my eyes landed on the wall full of terminals and offices and gates, a set of large, intricate wrought-iron gates in the middle of it all.

I sucked in a deep breath and strode for the gates. I didn't stop despite the many voices surrounding me. I did not care who they were coming from or what they were saying, though I may have heard a, "welcome home, Persephone," or ,"hello, my queen." I rushed passed the gates and down the path that leads home. My smile grew as I passed over the bridge and creek, and even more as I saw the beginning of the woods that surrounded our home. I practically ran until I came to the opening of the palace, the beginning of the beautiful meadow. I stood there just taking it all in. I was home and I was so excited I could nearly burst. The meadow still had flowers, and with me near, they seemed to stand a little taller and be a little brighter. The air held just a slight chill that came from the breeze and nibbled at my skin through the lightweight tan cardigan I was wearing. There wasn't a sun, yet it still somehow felt like rays of sun were sneaking through the underworld haze and kissing my face and any exposed skin, warming it slightly in contrast to the breeze.  
That only lasted a few seconds before the door of the palace swung open and Hades stepped onto the porch. Cerberus ran from behind Hades and down the many stairs before coming to a stop right in front of me, wagging his tail so hard his entire body was shaking. I let out a small laugh before rubbing all three of his heads and hugging him, making sure he knows how much I love and have missed him. Once Cerberus had his fill, I stood up and looked to Hades, my handsome, sexy, black haired, hazel eyed, crooked smile, dark dirty wash jean, burgundy deep v-neck, leather jacket wearing, loving god.

I beamed at him before I started running to him. _I am finally home._

* * *

*Hades' P.O.V.*

My eyes had not strayed from the lawn. Other than a quick second to look at Cerberus or to check my phone to see if she had tried to reach me, I kept my eyes trained out the window to where the path leads into the front yard and to me. I cared not how long I had to stand there and wait for my beautiful Persephone, because when I finally had her in my arms, all the worrying and waiting wouldn’t compare to the pure and utter bliss of having the love of my life back by my side.

Not too much longer of my incessant worrying, and my mind was instantly put at ease. A stunning, dainty maiden with the top of her straight auburn hair tied in a bun, beautiful ocean blue eyes shining, wearing a tan cardigan over an olive v neck t-shirt that perfectly showed off her fair skin, and dark distressed skinny jeans that fit to her body and curves perfectly. I became entranced by my beautiful wife as I watched her slow to a stop at the opening of the clearing, a dazzling smile on her face, as she took in and analyzed the surroundings of her home. Her smile only grew as she knew she was home. I was snapped out of my daze as Cerberus barked and wagged his tail hard, knowing the queen had returned.

I smiled down at him and patted his head. “Stay here boy. We’ll be back in a bit.”

I rushed out the huge dark double doors before running off the porch and down the steps towards Persephone. If her smile could have gotten any bigger, it would have, as she ran to meet me the rest of the distance. Her body flew into my arms, fitting perfectly to mine. I lifted her off the ground and spun her in circles as we both erupted in a giggling mess of I love yous. When I finally put her back on the ground, I didn’t let go, only pulling her closer and tilting her face up to kiss her sweet lips once, then again, and a countless number of other times. I held her. I held her and told her how much I loved her and how much I missed her. I held her as she collapsed in tears, repeating her love for me and how she wished she could stay in the underworld all months of the year. She mentioned how her mother had tried fighting with her again and basically insulted us both, but didn’t say more. I wouldn’t push her for more until she was ready, feeling the emotional pain coming off of her in waves. All I could do was let her know that I was there for her and that I loved her undeniably and endlessly, and that she was there with me now. Shortly after, she stopped crying and her sparkling eyes beamed up at me, muttering a thank you before she caught my lips with hers roughly, pouring as much love into it as she could. Though I was caught off guard, that didn’t stop me from returning the kiss with just as much love and passion that I could return.

When Persephone finally released me, I gazed into her eyes with such adoration. “I love you so much, Persephone, my queen.”

Persephone’s cheeks, which had already been turned a light shade of pink from the kiss, darkened. She couldn’t have held back her smile if she wanted to as she returned his sentiment with reverence. “I love you too, so incredibly much Hades, my king. Now let’s go inside, shall we?”


End file.
